Halloween Hunnie
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Halloween night, Derek has a scary movie and his Halloween Hunnie. Episode Tag - 3x06 "About Face". Mild Slash; nothing explicit.


Like I said, expect a sort of wave of stories since I finally have access to a computer. I'm still really sorry for not being able to post for a while. I've switched houses from my grandmother's to my aunt's since my aunt is away on vacation and I'm dog-sitting. (: I wrote this the other night, and now I can't sleep at 2 a.m. so I revised it and I'm publishing it. Enjoy! Review, if you want. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Halloween Hunnie.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I own nothing, but...seriously...if anyone offers. I'd be game.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Halloween night, Derek has a scary movie and his Halloween Hunnie. Episode Tag - 3x06 "About Face". Mild Slash.

Spencer Reid loved Halloween. It was the an intriguing holiday with an odd past. Growing up, he would help his mother make costumes in the beginning of the month - until he turned around five; when his father left - but that was irrelevant. He loved the aspect of becoming a different person...or species. He walked, proudly, into the BAU in costume; a Frankenstein mask over his head and a noose hanging around his neck like a tie. He carried with him a plastic pumpkin, filled with candy and another paper bag with Halloween decoration toys. He slowly crept up behind Derek, who was leaning back in his chair at his desk and reading over documents; an all too easy target. "I'm going to eat you!" Spencer softly grumbled from behind him, successfully startling the man and making him jump forwards. "Reid!" Morgan exclaimed as Prentiss laughed from beside them.

"Happy All Hallows Eve folks!" He said as he walked to his desk, pushing the mask up enough to reveal his face but the prop remained on his head. "It's a paraphrase Celtic Mythology – tomorrow night all order is suspended and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remo-ooh-ved." He pulled a fake shrunken head from the bag in his hands and tossed it at Prentiss. She laughed at his excitement for the holiday as she caught it.

"See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out." Morgan commented. "You're scared of Halloween?" Spencer asked. Morgan pointed towards him. "I didn't say I was scared. I said I was creeped out. There's a different there youngster, you should look it up." He teased. Spencer rolled his eyes. "What creeps you out about it?" Emily asked. Derek glanced at her, lightly rocking in his chair. "I dunno, people wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises." He waved it off and looked back down at the file he was supposed to be going over. "That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone you wanna be." Spencer said, tossing a piece of candy towards the other man. "Nah, I'm pretty good just being me." Morgan said. "Yeah…why is it that neither of those points about you surprise me?" Emily joked, looking over at him.

"You know what though, on the flip side, it does provide for a pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween Hunnie." Morgan said teasingly with a wink towards Prentiss as he made a clicking sound off the side of his cheek. "Ew, Halloween Hunnie…that's-" She made a face towards Spencer. "Now I'm creeped out." She smiled.

-x-

Now, it was Halloween night. The stars were out clearly in the dark sky, it was a little late. A little while after ten. Derek Morgan placed the bowl of extra-buttered popcorn on the coffee table as he plopped down onto the comfortable, overstuffed, leather couch. He spread himself out, putting his feet up on the table. Derek took the remote, hitting 'play' on the title screen of the horror film, Friday the 13th.

His lover scurried next to him, cuddling up to his side and resting against his chest. Derek's arms wrapped around the slender waist that pressed closely against his hip. The kind-of-curly, long, brown hair was damp and smelled recently washed and good under his nose, making him smile.

Spencer Reid looked up at him, a smile on his lips. "Happy Halloween kid." Derek whispered. Reid pressed closer to the source of warmth coming from the older man. "Happy Halloween." He whispered back. Derek placed a soft kiss against the other Agent's lips before they got situated and sunk deep into the couch to watch the movie.

-x-

Half way through the horror film, Derek glanced back down at the boy in his arms. Spencer's eyes were trained on the screen. Derek wondered if he knew he was clutching to him.

Spencer cursed himself silently, he should've seen it coming when Jason came through the door and attacked...but he couldn't help it. Shamefully, he jumped. Atleast he didn't scream. That could've been worse. He dove into Derek's chest on instinct, shielding his eyes. He heard and felt the soft laugh as Derek's grip got tighter around him, pulling him almost fully ontop of him.

Spencer slowly looked up at him, Morgan smiled as he watched the gorgeous face appear from his chest. "Don't laugh." Spencer pouted. The other Agent found that look irresistible and couldn't help but kiss the pushed out lip away. They got lost in the kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance, which Morgan won by default. Spencer ended up pinned beneath the older man on the couch, the movie long forgotten.

Morgan's hands slowly slipped under Spencer's - his - tshirt. A soft moan fell from the genius's lips as Derek's hands roamed the small chest beneath him and his lips connected to Spencer's neck.

The doorbell rang, forcing each of them to stop their ministrations and look at eachother. Derek's forehead dropped onto Reid's shoulder as the doorbell rang again. Spencer softly pushed at him. "Go get it." He smiled. Morgan reluctantly climbed off his boyfriend and walked towards the door. He grabbed the bowl of candy on the side table and quickly opened the front door.

"Trick or Treat!" A group a kids said in unison, holding out a collection of pillow cases and small bags. Morgan offered a smile, dropping a handful of different candies into each bag. "There you go guys, have fun." He said, closing the door after nodding towards the small group of parents at the curb and dropping the bowl back onto the sideboard.

He headed back towards the living room, stopping short when he realized the opportunity he had. He peered around the corner to sneak a look at the younger genius, who was curled up in the thick blanket with eyes locked on the movie. Morgan was happy he didn't turn on any lights on his trip to the door as he snuck back towards the couch. He silently crawled to behind the couch, trying his best not to laugh or make any noise. He waited a few moments to collect himself. Payback time for making him jump in the office yesterday.

"BOO!" He shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Reid's shoulders, shaking him. Spencer let out a scream, burying himself in the soft blanket and completely freaking out. Derek doubled over into a pit of laughter. "Derek!" Spencer shouted, throwing the blanket off him and standing up. He peered over the couch at his boyfriend laughing on the floor. "Oh...S-Spencer...you...you shoulda..." He tried talking, but it wasn't working out well through fits of laughter. "That wasn't funny!" Reid shouted as he took a pillow from beside him and threw it down at Derek, who managed to dodge the pillow with his hands, looking up at his love.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it." He threatened teasingly grabbing the pillow from next to his shoulder and standing. "Derek, don't. No. Derek! No, no, no!" Spencer warned as he ran from him. Morgan chased after him causing them to circle the couch a few times. "You started a war Reid!" Derek joked, throwing the pillow. The genius ducked, dodging the object. The pillow fight started; each taking their weapons and attacking. Pillows were flying, both Agents laughing and trying to dodge the other and not trip as they circled and jumped around the couch.

Derek caught him around the waist at one point, ignoring the pillow softly hitting against him. "Derek!" Spencer said, loosing his grip on the pillow and allowing it to fall to the floor. Chests collided softly, both falling backwards. "You're mine!" Morgan teased as he sat on top of Spencer and stuck his wrists above his head. He straddled over Reid's hips, looming over him. The boy beneath him bit into his bottom lip, looking up at Derek with a devious look in his eyes.

Lips connected once again, hands on eachother. Shirts were discarded of quickly, skin heated to the touch. They began mapping out the already well known territory of eachother. Spencer pulled back breathless for a moment. "Halloween Hunnie, huh?" He teased. Morgan offered a smile. "That is exactly what you are Pretty Boy." Derek stood, bringing Spencer with him and pushing their lips together again. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, picking him up bridal style before the other had any time to protest. Spencer didn't, just wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and continued the lazy but passionate kiss. He was light as a feather, and comfortable in Derek's strong arms. Morgan smiled into it, making their way to the bedroom to continue their game –and Spencer's payback – there.

Halloween Hunnie, yep. Spencer Reid was definitely Derek Morgan's Hunnie. Halloween or not.


End file.
